


A Night To Remember.

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan (Dragon Age), Dancing, Elvhenan, F/M, Fluff, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: Alyssia knew him as Solas.She didn't know who he truly was. So when faced with the truth at an event she had been forced to attend, Alyssia grapples with an inner truth she hadn't expected to face.





	A Night To Remember.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872634) by [PerserveranceNotLOVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerserveranceNotLOVE/pseuds/PerserveranceNotLOVE). 

> This is a little thing to be paired with Unexpected by PerseveranceNotLOVE. They wrote a little thing for me and i just had to make this.

Alyssia stared down another suitor with the most vicious glare she could manage. She sighed internally as the man hurried away from her. This was not what she wanted to be doing, not where she wanted to be. Her mind wandered for a moment as she lost herself in the memories of a hidden oasis and a man she had found herself falling for. 

She forced her mind back to the present and took a deep breath. _ I only have to stay for a few more hours  _ she reminded herself as she adjusted the airy dress, the jewelry on her arms jingling lightly as she moved. 

She scanned the room again and stopped as her gaze fell on the thrones of the Evanuris. Specifically on Fen'Harel there was something familiar that she couldn't quite place. She tilted her head slightly wracking her memory for what could have caused such a sensation. 

Alyssia cursed inwardly as his gaze met hers and she quickly looked away.  _ Staring at an Evanuris, what in the Void am I thinking?  _ She lightly shook her head trying to refocus herself. 

She began to look around for someone to speak with and caught sight of a man making his way towards her through the crowd. She shot a glare his way although he seemed far less intimidated than the others she had given that same look to and as he grabbed her arm she realized why. It was Fen'Harel who she had been glaring at.

Cursing inwardly once again, she forces her demeanor into a more demure stance. "I apologise my Lord." She said after a moment of silence. "May I help you?" 

"Alyssia… what are you doing here?" The soft whispered voice was one she recognized all too well and her confusion quickly became realization.

It wasn't a conscious decision that caused her hand to raise to his cheek and trace it up to the scar above his eyebrow in an act of familiarity that would make her mother faint. It was an unconscious need for confirmation, that the god before her was the man she had fallen for.

Her eyes locked back onto his, the demure noble facade vanishing into the true firebrand woman she truly was. "What am I doing here? What in the Void are you doing here  _ Solas _ !?" She hissed the harshness in her words unmistakable as the implications hit her.

The wince he gave at her words forced her to shove down a desire to place her free hand on her hip. "I have no words to properly express how sorry I am to have deceived-"

Alyssia placed a single finger to his lips and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and letting it go slowly. She would lose her composure if she allowed him to continue the apology and she knew it and this was not the place. 

She opened her green eyes and looked at him. The chastised look she found almost looked out of place. It was a look she had seen on him before although the fineary of one of the Evanuris was the off putting factor. 

The sudden realization of who she had just shushed dawned on her and she nearly lost a battle to a fit of giggles that threatened to rush from her throat. The insanity of what she had just done threatening her newly found composure. She had treated him just as she would had they been in their hidden Oasis rather then as a young daughter of a noble man would treat an Evanuris. 

It was that thought that soothed her. It was a conversation they were going to have to have however, who he was here didn't change that he was the man she had been falling for. Even here worlds away from their hideaway he had sought her out. Coming to her in the crowd of people that surrounded them.

Managing to regain herself she spoke again keeping her voice low. "We will discuss this. Later. For now I need to get the feel of the hands of idiotic 'suitors' off of me."

She noticed the narrowing of his eyes and the slight tensing of his muscles and felt a wave of affection swirl in her chest. She smiled internally at the realization that he was as irritated by the attention she was getting as much as she was. 

His hand let go of her arm and slipped to her waist, his magic trailing his fingers as they moved. Her lips twitched into a light smile as she pressed herself against him happiness bubbling up inside her.  _ Perhaps coming to this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.  _ She mused internally as he took her other hand in his, his magic washing over her in a soothing cocoon. 

He lowers his head pressing his forehead against hers as he began to lead the dance, Alyssia gracefully following his steps on instinct trained into her from the time she had begun to walk. Unable to help herself, and more than a little lost in the sensation of dancing with Solas for her mind at the moment refused to refer to him as Fen'Harel, she pressed a feather light kiss against his nose.

" _ Vhenan… _ " Solas whispered the word. It was soft, spoken almost like a realization. Alyssia's grip on him tightened as her mind exploded into a swirl of emotions. The emotion that seemed to take up the most room however was love she realized. 

"Vhenan." The word slipped from her lips in a murmur, affection lacing it. Forgetting where she was or simply not caring she pressed her lips gently against his savoring the moment she found herself in. In that moment, in that precious instance, Solas, Fen'Harel was all that mattered to her.

  
  



End file.
